


Tony Stark's Birthday Greetings

by Anlace



Series: Random Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Community: whedonland, Gen, No Sex, No Smut, No pairings - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 3, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Self Prompt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlace/pseuds/Anlace
Summary: Tony gets birthday greetings from the most unexpected person.





	Tony Stark's Birthday Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little snippet that I wrote and a friend requested I post it here, so here it is :) ENJOY!
> 
> *Spoiler if you haven't ever seen the first Avengers movie, which if you are reading this, you likely already have watched it.
> 
> WRITING PROMPT: The word "Birthday"

_**Tony Stark's Birthday Greetings** _

Tony gasped in a deep breath, and sat bolt upright in bed; sweat making his t-shirt cling to him as his heart raced under the ever glowing arc reactor.

Yet another nightmare reenacting the awful events of the Chitauri New York invasion, lead by none other than Loki, Thor's 'adopted brother', clouded the inventor's eyes. It had been months since that horrific day, but it felt like yesterday. Every time it seemed the memories were finally fading, a nightmare would make him relive the events all over again. Looking around the room lit only by the reactor in his chest, Tony saw Chitauri in every corner, and Loki standing at the foot of his bed, "Jarvis! LIGHTS!"

As the robot butler obeyed Tony's command and turned the room's illumination to high, the brightness of the light burned all the Chitauri away, much to Tony's relief. But when he looked at the foot of his bed, he still saw the green, gold and black clad figure of Loki, the light reflecting off his horned helmet. "JARVIS INTRUDER!" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I sense no presences on the property other than yourself," The dulcet English tones of the artificial intelligence announced.

"You don't see Loki in my room?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry."

"He won't see me, Stark. I'm not really here. I'm merely a projection into your mind," Loki explained with a slight smirk curling the edges of his lips.

"How? WHY!" Tony demanded and wished he could hide his distress, it wasn't good to show weakness, especially to the enemy, but the nightmare had been so real he was struggling to control his reaction.

"My scepter may not have worked on you, but it did leave a thread of a connection between us. As to why... well... its the anniversary of your natal day, and I thought I'd come and wish you glad tidings," The God of Mischief explained.

"Natal day? Glad tidings? We aren't friends, Loki, why would you come to wish me glad anything?" Tony demanded.

Loki looked around the room, his armor melting away and becoming his more casual green and black leather without all the gold trimmings, "Frankly I'm bored locked away here in Asgard. So I've decided to make you my entertainment."

"Lucky me,” Tony said dryly as his heart rate returned to normal. “Go away."

Even though he was only an image, Loki moved to sit in a nearby chair rather casually, "Sorry Tony, may I call you Tony? I'm here to stay. So Happy Birthday, I got you the gift of ME."

Tony groaned and threw a pillow at and through the projection then lay down in bed, turning his back on the image of Loki's smug face. This was _not_ a birthday gift he wanted. He wondered if he could return it.


End file.
